The 15th Member
by Reckutx
Summary: My life in the Organization. OC. I suck at summaries and spelling. This is my 1st story, so please don't complain about short chapters. FINISHED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

The 15th Member

By Reckutx

Ch.1-No. XV

I remember when I first joined the Organization. I walked into the Round Room, hood up. That's when Xemnas said his initiation phrase and vowla, I was a member of Organization XIII. Afterwards, I got to know the other members.(excluding Xemnas.) I learned what they mainly did in their spare time. I even went on a recon mission with Axel. (Just to watch.) On our way back he told me that he had to go somewhere and for me to RTC without him. (I later found out that he goes and eats ice cream with Roxas and Xion.) That was my 1st day in the Organization.

A/N: I know its short but this is only my first story so cut me some slack.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Big thnx to Jexda92 for being the 1st person to read this story! THNX!

Ch.2-The Beginning

The next day was my first real mission. I was sent to Twilight Town to collect hearts. They sent Demyx with me since it was my first mission. (Bad idea.) The only thing he did was hid from me so he didn't have to work. It didn't matter though; I summoned my Keyblade and defeated them all. As I was walking back to RTC, I saw Roxas and Xion running toward me, Keyblades summoned, yelling for me to do the same. Puzzled, I did so and turned around. What I saw was a giant heartless called a Phantomtail.

"I thought those were only in Never Land!" I heard Roxas say.

We all three looked at each other and had the same idea. Roxas and I attacked the wings while Xion attacked the tail. We defeated it rather quickly. We all dismissed our Keyblades when Demyx showed up.

"Way to go, Reckutx!" he said.

Roxas, Xion and I all hit him with our Keyblades.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.

"Not helping us." Roxas told him.

"So?" he asked.

That earned him another whack from me.

"Ok! I get it." He said.

"Took you long enough." I said.

Then we RTC'd.

A/N: I somehow switched to present tense in this, so I'm going to keep writing in present tense.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3-Invatation

About a week later I was sent to explore a new world, Destiny Islands. Roxas had been sent there before, but no one had done a recon mission there. They sent Demyx with me (for the 5th time this week! Why do I keep getting paired with that slacker?) At least I thought he was a slacker. He is AMAZING at recon. Who'd have guessed? Xemnas and Saix really need to send him on less heart collection with Roxas, Xion or me, and on more recon. After we RTC'd, Roxas invited me to have ice cream with him. He gave me a bar that was light blue in color. It was really salty, yet sweet at the same time. When I told Roxas this, he said that both he and Xion said the exact same thing. This comment caused us both to laugh. It was an amazing day.

A/N: I found a recipe for Sea Salt Ice Cream. Check it out. /main/2009/10/13/sea-salt-ice-cream-not-just-for-nobodies-recipe-included/


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: srry bout not posting all weekend. I waz at my dad's house and couldn't get on word to type the chapters. SRRY!

Ch.4-Detour

The next day I was sent to Agrabah with Axel on heart collection. While we were there, we literally ran into a huge person. (Don't ask how, but 2 chakrams, a Crazy Pyro, and a burning building were involved.) Axel identified him as Pete. He said that he and Roxas stumbled upon him before, so we did what he and Roxas did when they first found him, we followed him. Turns out that he was still trying to create a giant an army of giant heartless. He seemed to be failing, badly. We decided to ignore him and collect hearts in the areas he wasn't in. The problem though, was that he was in the areas with most of the heartless. The number of heartless that weren't in that area wasn't even enough to fill the mission gauge half way. Luckily, when we were defeating heartless, Pete left so we were able to fill the rest of the gauge. It was late when we arrived at the clock tower, so Roxas and Xion were already there.

"What took ya?" Roxas asked.

"We ran into Pete." Axel told him.

"That guy again?" Xion asked.

"Apparently." I told her.

"Next time you're buying, Reckutx." Axel told me. "You-"

"Got it memorized?" Roxas, Xion, and I all said at the same time.

"I really wish you guys would-"

"Stop finishing your sentences?" We interrupted again.

Axel had an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Xion said.

We all laughed.

A/N: If you have an idea for a later chapter in this story, plz tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Srry 4 not updating 4 so long. I get distracted…wait what was I doing again?

Ch.5- A new Castle

The next morning only Saix was in the Grey Room.

"We are having a daylong meeting in the Round Room." He told me.

"Whose idea was that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mine." He answered.

"I'd call you a Lunatic, but that's a fact not an insult." I told him.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Saix yelled as he tried to hit me.

I dodged it easily.

"Someone's on his period." I said as I walked towards the Round Room.

He yelled something but I was too far away to hear it. The ENTIRE meeting was to decide who was going to Castle Oblivion. It took FOREVER because Demyx kept voting for everyone who wasn't him. By the time the day was over, we had chosen the following to go.

Xemnas started, "1. Demyx, 2.-"

"Hey why do I have to go?" Demyx whined.

We all glared at him.

"What?"

"As I was saying," Xemnas continued. "1. Demyx, 2. Marluxia, 3. Xion, 4. Xigabar and 5. Reckutx."

"Everyone will have gone to C.O. but me." Said a disappointed Roxas.

"No, you've gone, you just passed out the second you stepped foot inside." Said Axel, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Well ya, but that doesn't count." Roxas told him.

After the meeting we went to the clock tower for ice cream.

"Here ya go." I said as I handed Xion her bar.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

We sat in our usual spots, Axel, me, Roxas, Xion, if you go from left to right.

"So what's C.O. like, Axel?" I asked the pyro.

"Imagine the castle just 5 times larger and 500 times more boring." He told me.

"Wow." I said.

For the rest of the time we just talked about whatever came to mind. (By whatever, I mean the best Saix insults.) When I finished my ice cream, I saw that the stick said "Winner" on it.

"Hey, I got a winner stick!" I exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Roxas said as we hi-fived

"That's convenient. It'll be your turn to buy when you get back." Axel told me.

"Aw man." I whined.

A/N: So again, srry 4 not updating 4 so long!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've checked the traffic for this story and I have one thing to say. REVIEW IF YOU READ! Sheesh! If everyone who visited this reviewed, I'D HAVE OVER 180 REVEIWS! So please review! Thnx! ^_^ Also check out my poll! Roxas vs. Sora! Now, on with the story!

Ch. 6-Surprise

Axel was wrong. C.O. is 5 million times more boring. I could tell as soon as we walked in. However, what happened there was a HUGE surprise! We were walking to the bedrooms to unpack when we heard a loud growl.

"You hear something?" I asked Demyx.

"N-n-no." Demyx replied, obviously terrified.

"What do you think that was, Xion?" I asked the raven-haired girl.

"Beats me." She told me.

"Probably a giant heartless." Xigbar said.

As soon as Demyx heard "heartless" he ran.

"I'll get him." Marluxia sighed. He summoned his scythe and went after Demyx.

"Why does he need his scythe?" I asked Xigbar.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get Demyx to stop hiding?" he asked me.

"No. I just ignore it." I told him.

"You wacked him after wards, didn't you?" he asked me.

"Bingo." I told him.

"I got 'em!" Marluxia yelled.

"Put him in the first room you find!" Xigbar yelled back.

"Way ahead of ya." Marluxia said from behind us.

"How'd _you_do that?" I asked.

"You can dark corridor everywhere in this castle." He told me.

"Cool!" I yelled.

"But I thought you could all ready dark corridor anywhere, Reckutx." Xion said.

"Well ya, but it's a lot easier without the restraining spell that the main castle has." I explained.

I then opened a dark corridor and ran in it. I came out in the room next to Xion's. Unfortunately, Marluxia's room was on the other side of me.

"Oh, great, now I to smell his mini garden every time I'm in my room." I said in a dreading tone.

I had forgotten most of my video games, and the only systems I had with me were my PlayStation 3 and my DSi. I didn't have that many games to start with, but it was enough to get me through the day in case we had a day off. I only had 4 DS games and 2 PS3 games with me. In total, I had 21 games back at the castle, including the ones I brought.

"Of all the worlds, why is Twilight Town the only one with a GameStop?" I asked myself out load.

"And of all the GameStops, why is Twilight Town's so slow? They don't get anything new until exactly a month after."

I didn't hear Xion open my door.

"Maybe because all of Twilight Town is so drowsy." Xion said.

"WAAAAAAAH!" I yelled, surprised.

"Xion! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She apologized.

"It's ok, just don't do it again." I told her.

"K!" She said, smiling.

"You won't be smiling when I kick your butt in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days!" I told her

"You're on!" She yelled back.

I went to my bags and got my DSi and my copy of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Organization XIII version. The only reason I had this version was because I was in it. We then proceeded to starting the game. Xion was, well, Xion duel wielding 2 Two Become One's, and I was me duel wielding 2 Oblivions. We played our favorite mission, the one when you battle Riku. Once we kicked Riku's butt, we waited to see who got the higher score. I won, as usual.

"How do you win all the time?" Xion asked.

"I will never reveal my way of always winning!" I proclaimed in a childish voice.

"I'll read your diary while you're sleeping." She said teasingly

"Oh, crap!" I thought.

"I always go offensive." I told her, my secret revealed.

"Thank you very much!" Xion said.

All of a sudden, we heard another roar.

"That sounded like it came from the main room!" I yelled.

We ran out right as everyone else was. When we reached our destination, you wouldn't believe what we found.

"A shadow? THAT little heartless has been keeping me from my garden?" Marluxia yelled quizzically.

A little heartless had been annoying us this entire time.

"Aww…" Xion whined, seeing the thorn in its foot.

She pulled it out and it practically jumped into her arms.

"Can I keep it?" She begged.

"Just keep it out of my garden." Marluxia said.

"As long as it doesn't keep me up all night." Xigbar told her.

Xion and I didn't realize that it was 11:00 at night.

"I'm cool with it." I told the raven-haired girl.

"I think it's kinda cute." Demyx said.

"Where'd _you_ come from?" We all asked.

"What? You guys act like run every time I hear something related to work." He pointed out.

"You do." We all said plainly.

End of the day, Xion decided to name her heartless Shady.

A/N: Aaaand done. So how was it? I lost my notebook with my rough drafts in it, so that's why it took so long to write this, cause I had to rewrite ALL my rough drafts from memory. So hopefully I'll be updating more often. Again srry 4 the wait. And REVIEW! Don't worry if you don't have an account, I allow anonymous reviews. If you have any ideas for this story tell me cause I'm starting to run out. And don't forget to vote on the poll!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back and better than ever. New story is up and I will be working on this one only, so until then this story is complete. Sorry to any one who wants to know what happens next, but I lost all of my rough drafts to this so I'm have to recreate it. This story will be continued at a later date but for now, It's done.

~Reckutx


End file.
